The Pregnancy
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: This is a continuation of my story called Nick's Surprise. Nick's wife is pregnant, read all about the funny antics that this pregnancy will cause. As well as learn the gender of the baby! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Note: This is a follow up to my story Nick's Surprise

**The Pregnancy**

Jackie Stokes was struggling to get her pants buttoned and zipped. This doesn't sound like a particularly difficult task but it is when you are eight months pregnant.

"Come on you stupid things" Jackie mumbled to the pants.

She was getting frustrated, she was suppose to meet one of her best friends' for lunch and if she didn't leave within the next few minutes she would be late.

"Got them zipped, now if I can only get them buttoned." She thought to herself.

She lay down on the bed "there success, finally." She said happily to herself, but there was a problem-she couldn't get back upright.

She struggled, flailing her arms wildly but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't manage to hoist herself back up. "This is absurd." She said out loud. She felt like a turtle that was turned over onto its back. Then she heard the key begin to rattle in the front door.

Nick Stokes was taking off his shoes when he heard his wife yelling "NICK HELP"

He raced up the stairs, almost falling over because he had managed to only get one shoe off before he heard his wife's cry for help. When he got up the stairs he saw his wife lying across the bed, and she did not look pleased. He raced over to her side.

"Honey, you ok?" he asked trying not to freak out.

"Help, I've laid down, and I can't get up." She said.

Nick tried to hide his smirk. He grabbed both her hands and slowly pulled her up.

"Thanks babe, my god, I feel like I have ran a marathon and all I have done is put on pants."

He smiled and gave his wife's hand a sympathetic squeeze. "It will all be worth it in the end." He said.

She smiled back "I know." She said.

She glanced at the clock, "I gotta run, I am meeting Charlotte for lunch." Then she added "want to join us?"

"Nope, you go ahead, you need some girl time." He said.

She shrugged "Alright I will see you later then, and with a peck on the cheek they started out of the bedroom. It was then Jackie noticed something odd about her husband.

"Nicky, did you hurt your ankle or something?" she asked.

"No why?" he answered.

"Because you are limping." She said.

"Oh, no, I only have one shoe on, that's all"

"Why?" his wife asked confused.

"Because I only got one off, and then I heard you yelling for me." He said.

Jackie chuckled as the couple walked out of the bedroom. They had only gotten a few steps when Nick said "um, sweetie, are you trying to start a new fashion trend or something?"

"No, why does this outfit make me look huge?" she asked sounding mortified.

"No, no" Nick quickly assured her.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked.

"It's just that, well, you have two different sandals on, a pink one and a black one"

Jackie groaned. She went back into the bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed and begin to cry "I can't see my feet." She sniffled.

Nick immediately went and put his arm around her "shhhh, don't cry, it isn't that noticeable." He lied.

"You noticed it right away." She said with a frown.

"Yeah, but I'm a CSI, I am trained to see details." He got her to smile.

She stood up and waddled over to the closet, and was about to bend down to look for one of the mates to the shoes she had on when Nick stopped her "here, let me" he offered.

She gave him a grateful smile.

"Which one do you want, the pink or the black one."

"Either one is fine, whichever you find first." She said. He found the pink one, took the black one off her foot, and gently slid the other pink one on.

"Thanks" she said.

He smiled at her and said "you better go"

"Oh right, bye hon, thanks again" she said.

She grabbed her purse and the car keys, and hurried (well as much as a pregnant woman can hurry) and went out the door.

The rest of the day was uneventful, lunch was fun, and in the evening Jackie and Nick went to see a movie.

Then that night Jackie was awoken by a familiar sensation. "Again, wonderful." She mumbled. She gently nudged her husband.

"Nicky" she whispered but Nick remained asleep "Nicky" she tried again but still her husband didn't move. "Nicholas" she said in a much sterner tone. Nick's eyes flew open.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to pee again" she said. Nick wasn't sure what his wife wanted him to do about this problem.

"Um, alright, then you should probably go" He said clearly not knowing what else to say.

She sighed, "I need help getting up again." She said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Nick said quickly getting up and going to the other side of the bed, he pulled his wife out of bed, she did her business and came back to bed. She couldn't go back to sleep though. She grabbed Nick's hand.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Nope" she said.

"Because the baby is moving to much?" Nick asked.

"No, the baby isn't moving at all right now, I think I am just too excited for our appointment tomorrow, I can't wait to find out if it is a boy or girl."

"I'm excited too" Nick agreed.

"Yeah, I just hope the doctor can tell this time." Jackie said. (They wanted to find out at their last appointment, but the baby was being shy so they were forced to be patient).

"Yeah but if not, it will be a great surprise." Nick said.

"I know, but I want to get the nursery ready, buy lots of clothes for the baby, and it will make picking out a name much easier if we only have to do it for one gender." Jackie said.

"That's true, but I guess we will just have to wait until tomorrow." Nick said.

After a restless night for Jackie, the morning finally came. The doctors' appointment was at 11:00 in the morning so when she got up she quickly got ready.

While in the doctors' waiting room, a little boy came up to Jackie and said "You're fat like my mommy, are you going to have a baby too?"

A mortified looking woman (who was obviously pregnant) came rushing over "Jonathan Robert" the mother exclaimed. "Ma'ma I am so very sorry." the woman said.

Jackie however, was not offended in the least by the little boy. "No worries, I am a kindergarten teacher; I am very accustom to little children's questions."

She turned her attention back to the little boy and smiled "Yes I am" she said. The little boy got a huge grin on his face, and what he said next even threw Jackie for a loop.

"My mommy is going to have a little girl, but I don't want a baby sister, I want a brother, so if you have a boy, can we trade with you?"

Jackie glanced at Nick who was sitting beside her, he had his face in his hands, and it was obvious that he was laughing.

"Well sweetie I'm sorry, we don't know if we are having a boy or girl yet, but either way, I am afraid we can't trade with you, but why don't you want a little sister?" Jackie asked.

The little boy looked very disappointed "Because, I want a brother so he can play with toy trucks with me."

Jackie smiled and asked "and you don't think your little sister will play with toy trucks with you?"

"Nope" the little boy said sadly.

"Why do you think that?" Jackie asked.

"Because girls play with dolls, and have tea parties instead of playing with toy trucks." The little boy looked so sad Jackie felt sorry for him.

Jackie tried to cheer him up by saying "You know Jonathan, when I was little, I had two cousins, who were both boys, and I played with their toy trucks a lot."

"You did?" Jonathan said very excited.

"All the time, I also played with their army men, and most of their other toys too, we had so much fun together." Jackie said.

"But you are a girl." Jonathan said surprised.

"That's right, and I bet your little sister will love playing with you too."

"Yayyyyy." The little boy exclaimed.

All of a sudden, their conversation got interrupted.

"Jackie Stokes." A nurse who had emerged from the back called.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry but I have to go now, but you take really good care of your baby sister when she gets here ok?" Jackie said.

"Ok, I will" Jonathan promised.

Jackie turned her attention to the mother.

"Thank you so much, for being so understanding" the woman said.

"No problem and good luck with everything." Jackie said.

"Thank you, you too." The woman said.

After one last wave and smile to Jonathan, Nick and Jackie followed the nurse into one of the back rooms.

The doctor came in and she gave Jackie the routine checkup, everything looked good, then it was finally time for the ultrasound. Jackie was so excited she could barely stand it. They got to listen to the baby's heart rate, which was always exciting. Then the doctor looked carefully at the ultrasound, looking for any potential problems, but everything looked great.

"Do you still want to know the gender of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"You can tell this time?" Jackie asked, so excited she could barely stay still.

"Yes, it is obvious, this time" The doctor said smiling.

"YES WE WANT TO KNOW" Jackie exclaimed. The doctor laughed,

"Are you sure?" The doctor said, teasingly. Jackie nodded her head enthusiastically.

"How about you daddy, do you still want to know as well?" The doctor asked. Nick, who was holding Jackie's hand and smiling, he nodded yes.

"Well what do you want, a boy or girl?" the doctor asked.

"A healthy baby, that is all that matters." Jackie said immediately, Nick quickly agreed.

"Well if you have no preference, I'm not going to tell you." The doctor said, trying to maintain a straight face.

"Oh but we still want to know" Jackie said, about ready to burst from the suspense. The doctor chuckled.

"Alright then, let me ask you a question Nick." The doctor said.

Nick looked surprised. "Yes?" he said.

She smiled at him and asked "Do you like the color blue?"

Nick broke out into an ear to ear grin; he glanced at Jackie, who also had a huge smile.

"Yes I do" he answered.

The doctor smiled and said "Well then, it is too bad you won't be seeing much of it, but you will be seeing a lot of pink for a while, congratulations it is a little girl."

"Oh my god honey, it's a little girl." Jackie said happily as tears started welling in her eyes. The tears started rolling down her cheeks when she looked at her husband and noticed he also had tears in his eyes.

"Congratulations you guys, I will give you a couple minutes alone." The doctor said, and then she left the room.

Nick squeezed his wife's hand, and leaned down and gave her a short yet incredibly meaningful kiss on the lips.

"Are you excited?" He whispered in her ear.

"Thrilled" she answered.

"Are _you_ happy?" she asked him quietly.

"I've never been happier" he said softly.

He let go of his Jackie's hand and put both of his hands on her large stomach. He then leaned down so his lips were right next to her stomach and whispered "Hello little girl."


End file.
